


Seeking Shelter

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Sappy Galra husbands go on a road trip and end up getting cold. What happens next will warm your heart.





	Seeking Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from tumblr: "fluffy-keef asked: Do any of the prompts ending in 3 for Thulaz please?"
> 
> so i decided to do a combination of Seeking Shelter + A Tired Kiss :3c
> 
> (that summary tho, i'm a very serious fic author :P)

The rain beat at Ulaz’s back as he slipped on mud and loose pebbles, then caught himself on Thace’s shoulder. He tightened his grip as they continued making their way along the coast, though Thace acknowledged the touch with a glance over his shoulder. Even if he had said anything, the wind would have drowned out his voice unless he shouted. The weather had already mucked up the communicators in their masks, to the point where everything came out more garbled than usual at close range, and incomprehensible at a distance. When Ulaz slipped again a couple of ticks later, Thace turned and tilted his head to the side. He only turned back around and continued walking when Ulaz had nodded to indicate he was fine. Ulaz kept a firm hold on Thace’s shoulder anyway.

Their target was somewhere above them, on the cliffs. It was an old abandoned port that was being reused by the empire—rather than one they had built from scratch—due to the sheer resilience the outpost had against the torrential downpour that seemed to plague this planet for most of each day. It had been relatively mild when they had landed roughly a varga ago, but since then, the wind had picked up, as had the rain. Their masks kept both out of their faces for the most part, but they were slowly starting to become chilled to the bone through the armor. Ulaz’s shoulders twitched as he tried to keep from shivering, and he ducked his head against a particularly harsh gust of wind.

“I think I see a cave up ahead!”

Ulaz heard Thace’s voice— _barely_ —over the wind, and he lifted his head again to look at Thace. He was pointing to a slope that led further up into the cliffs, above the water line. Ulaz’s shoulders relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief— _thank the stars_ —he wasn’t sure if they would have lasted much longer out here without some form of shelter. The wind was getting more and more violent as time went on, and even Thace was starting a shiver a little bit.

The trek to the cave was slower than Ulaz would have liked, but he wasn’t about to risk a sprained ankle just to get someplace dry—especially when they had minimal access to medical supplies and no hope of getting off this rock for at least another two quintants or so. Getting up to the cave was an endeavor in and of itself. Thace scaled up first, at Ulaz’s insistence, before he helped pull Ulaz up after him with some amount of effort. The weather had worn them both out completely. Even if they had found the outpost, it would have been a fool’s errand to try and infiltrate it.

Escaping the wind was a relief, even if the cave was smaller than Ulaz had thought it was going to be. He had to duck his head in order to stand, but there was enough room for both of them to stretch out if they felt like it. Ulaz ditched his mask as soon as he was inside. Even though it had blocked the rain, the fur on his face still felt muggy, as if some water had managed to get past and seep into his undercoat. He grimaced as he ran his hand over his crest. Thace, however, did not remove his mask just yet, nor did he enter the cave completely. While he made sure to stay in the shadow of the cave’s entrance, he still peered outside, keeping watch for anything that might have been looking for them.

“Thace,” Ulaz said, in an attempt to get his attention. Only when Thace glanced briefly in his direction did Ulaz continue. “I highly doubt they’d have drones out in this storm.”

“You can never be too careful,” Thace retorted, voice coming out distorted and metallic due to the mask. He stayed rooted to the spot as he turned back to his surveillance.

Ulaz didn’t bother to try and argue. Instead, he settled down against the back wall of the cave, and stretched his legs out, kneading at his aching muscles. It wasn’t the most comfortable he’d ever been while on a mission, but without a change of clothes he was stuck in his soaked through armor—he could manage it, now that they were in a dry place and were going to have to stay there for a couple of hours at least.

It was several doboshes before Thace finally turned away from the mouth of the cave and deactivated his mask. His fur was a disheveled mess, even if it had been mostly shielded from the wind. He also looked dead tired, and barely managed to withhold a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head.

“I can take first watch,” Thace offered.

Ulaz frowned at the suggestion. While it was true that they needed to wait out the storm, and this would be the best time for them to get rest, he was not nearly as tired as Thace looked.

“No, look at you, you’re exhausted,” Ulaz said.

Thace’s ears twitched in annoyance as he mirrored Ulaz’s frown. “I’m _fine_ , Ulaz,” he asserted, “I can take first watch.”

“You’ve been up for nearly two quintants. You _drove us_ here,” Ulaz retorted. “You need to rest.”

“Ironic, coming from you,” Thace huffed as he settled down next to Ulaz, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned back against the wall of the cave, closing his eyes. Ulaz responded with little more than a flat look and a tilt of his head, and Thace’s ears flicked as he opened one of his eyes to meet Ulaz’s gaze. Then, he sighed, and relented. “ _Fine_. But you had better not let me sleep through my shift like you did the last time.”

There was a moment of silence between them, where all Ulaz heard was the wind howling outside. However, his attention was focused on Thace, who was fiddling with his gauntlets. Water dripped from his ears, and there was a slight shiver in his shoulders, but he still seemed to be unwilling to rest just yet. Wordlessly, Ulaz lifted his arm, and Thace’s ears twitched before he scooted closer and leaned against Ulaz’s side.

“You’re just trying to sap my body heat,” Thace muttered.

Ulaz chuckled softly, tilting Thace’s chin up to kiss him gently, and Thace gave a tired smile in response. The kiss only lasted a moment, but once they parted, Thace settled in under the crook of Ulaz’s arm, cheek pressed against his shoulder.

Somehow, he managed to sleep through the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com) (i accept prompts!! :3)  
> beta’d by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi)


End file.
